twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast and Crew
Cast Some pics and bios From imdb, with additions. * indicates cast members from other scripts. Some of the names in parentheses were names considered in other scripts. Names in italics are deceased. Edward Woodward ... Sergeant Howie. David Hemmings was Hardy's first choice for Howie but he had other commitments. Michael York, the second. Woodward, the third. (His autograph) He returned to locations for the BBC in the late 90s for BBC Scotland's Ex:S and in the mid -2000s for The Culture Show. [http://twm.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Lee_-_Lord_Summerisle Christopher Lee ... Lord Summerisle] [http://twm.wikia.com/wiki/Diane_Cilento_-_Miss_Rose Diane Cilento ... Miss Rose] Britt Ekland ... Willow [http://twm.wikia.com/wiki/Ingrid_Pitt_-_Librarian Ingrid Pitt ... Librarian] (Her role as a librarian was cut out. She plays the registrar.) Lindsay Kemp ... Alder MacGreagor (Willie Joss) Russell Waters ... Harbour Master (John McGreagor? Kevin Collins?)* Aubrey Morris ... Old Gardener / Gravedigger (John Young*) Irene Sunters ... May Morrison (also as Irene Sunter) (Katie Gardener? Myra Forsyth?)* Walter Carr ... School Master Ian Campbell ... Oak (Bruno Elrerington was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) Leslie Blackater ... Hairdresser (Her speaking role was cut out but she does appear in the Director's Cut. Doris M Latchie)* She appears in the Landlord's Daughter and Gently Johnny scenes too, wearing a blue dress. Roy Boyd ... Broome (His autograph) (Arthur Boldland? Bowlan?*) Broome is also listed as Onlooker in the cross-plot document. Peter Brewis ... Musician (recorder, Jew's harp, harmonica, bass) Barbara Rafferty ... Woman with Baby (as Barbara Ann Brown) (Young woman weaning baby)* Juliet Cadzow ... Villager on Summerisle (as Juliette Cadzow) ("Juliet Cadzow is in a recent popular Scottish kids show. She is either in the hairdresser or the Gently Johnny scene , I forget." - Declan McCafferty, FB 10/30/14) (Her autograph) Ross Campbell ... Communicant (Not in any finished version. Was scene shot?) He appears to be in the left front row of the church flashback, with a beard. Penny Cluer ... Gillie (Speaking role was cut.) Michael John Cole ... Musician (as Michael Cole) Kevin Collins ... Old Fisherman (He was cast as Harbour Master earlier. John Mulvaney was cast as the Old Fisherman in the cross-plot document.) Gerry Cowper ... Rowan Morrison (as Geraldine Cowper) Ian Cutler ... Musician (fiddler) Donald Eccles ... T.H. Lennox Myra Forsyth ... Mrs. Grimmond (Cut but shot) (Helen Norman)* John Hallam ... P.C. McTaggert (Peter Kelly) Hugh is his first name. (PC = Police constable) Alison Hughes ... Fiancée to Howie Charles Kearney ... Butcher (Ross Campbell) Fiona Kennedy ... Holly (Jane Walker was cast earlier in the cross-plot document. Jane Morton)* John MacGregor ... Baker (as John Macgregor) (one of the sword dancers*) (Roy Hanlon)* Jimmy MacKenzie ... Briar (as Jimmy Mackenzie) Lesley Mackie ... Daisy (also as Leslie Mackie) (Terry Cavers*) Jennifer Martin ... Myrtle Morrison Bernard Murray ... Musician (percussion, replaced on record by Michael Fry) Helen Norman ... Villager on Summerisle (She opens the door, wearing red, asking Howie what he is doing during the search scene, according to Steve P's website.) Lorraine Peters ... Girl on Grave, body double for Britt Ekland Tony Roper ... Postman (Tom Cotcher was cast earlier in the cross-plot document and Ingrid Pitt script.) John Sharp ... Doctor Ewan (Patrick Newell was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) Elizabeth Sinclair ... Villager on Summerisle (Where is she seen?) Andrew Tompkins ... Musician (guitar) Jan Wilson ... Communicant (Not in any version unless in background.) She appears to be in the left front row of the church flashback, sitting next to the man with the beard, Ross Campbell. She was also cast to be the Lady Publican in a scene cut from the Ingrid Pitt script. Richard Wren (Martin Black*) ... Ash Buchanan [http://twm.wikia.com/wiki/Fishmonger?venotify=created John Young ... Fishmonger] (One of the antler dancers*) (Brown Derby*) S. Newton Anderson ... Landers (uncredited) (Who is Landers?) [http://twm.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Giovanni_-_musician_and_composer Paul Giovanni ... Musician] (uncredited) - wrote music and lyrics for most of the music and sings Gently Johnny Gary Carpenter ... Musician (uncredited) Robin Hardy ... Minister (uncredited) Peter Shaffer - Punch stand-in (GC, AB), re-wrote many of the lyrics which Giovanni changed more, was Giovanni's boyfriend. Also sat in on the editing process early on as Anthony was inlvolved with the filming of Sleuth at the time. Katie Gardener - Prostitute/whore (mainland scene that never got into the movie) Tony Sympson - piano player in the mainland pub (never got into the movie) Touchwood - the goat in the Wicker Man Jimmy Kirkpatrick - man who was supposed to jump off the bridge The "cross-plot" document, in Brown's book, lists some others in various roles, including: John Mulvaney? - Old Fisherman (and ? in Pitt script for Two Fishermen)* Arthur Boland? - Surprised Man (Scene 110 which never made it into the movie.) Publican/Lady Publican* maid in restaurant (Juliet Cadzow, Terry Cavers, Lesley McCerte?)* Alistair the Giant* (ended up as Oak) Duggald. A small man* Onlooker at bar* (explains wrestling in pub to Howie, see missing scene pic)* Moultrie Kelsall - 1st Fisherman (from an early scene that never made it to the movie, spelled as Moultrice.) Ian Robinson - 2nd Fisherman (from an early scene that never made it to the movie) Bruce White - Old Fisherman (from scene 1-2, which never made it to the movie) Joyce (unknown last name) - woman who played the old woman in the library and whose hand was used in the Hand of Glory scene. (Unknown name, ran a carpet shop on George St, (Isle of?) Whithorn.) (John Morton* was to play the old MAN in the library. At some point it was changed to a woman.) Elizabeth McAdam-Laughland - Owner of Isle Castle in Whithorn was an extra in these scenes: the parade, the courtyard and in the crowd that do the slow walk to the stones, in the “humming" scene surrounding Howie and was at the burning too. Her bedroom was used for the scene of the dolls on a bed and 'still sit on her bed to this day.' Extras teenage couples on the green (participants of the orgy. I count 8 couples) - students from the Bristol Old Vic theater school - Hardy) (Beth Robens*) fire dancers - Scottish National Ballet dancers (Commentary from DVD, Cinefantastique) or a small ballet school in Edinburgh? Fiona Kennedy (Holly) added on (LM) or students from Douglas Ewart High School? 12 seen in the film. Ingrid Pitt's original shooting script says they were the same girls seen in the schoolhouse. Only 11 are seen in that scene. men in the bar of the Green Man: Mark Sunderland is in the grey sweater, the last one seated at the bar on the long side. Next to him is a friend who had not been selected as an extra but ended up in the film anyway. (Nuada #3) (The Call Sheet for the 11/15 shoot at the Ellangowan lists 3 young men and 3 young women as extra talent. One would be the friend of Mark Sunderland mentioned above.) Half a dozen fishermen in the harbour - Plockton residents included Peter Geddes, Murdo Gillies (owner of Sannachan), Kenny John Mackenzie, Johnny “Bogles” MacRae and Tommy Ure (who was from Kyle). Antler dancers* - appear to be 6 (Six antler dancers) (Amanda Sunderland's father* and her two uncles played 3 of them - Mark, Harry and Ian* Sunderland) (see interview) Paid £3.50 per day apparently! Tar Men (3 or 4 depending on the script you look at) Only one seen in the movie in the courtyard. (4 tar men*) Sword dancers (half a dozen sword dancers*) (6 are seen in procession, one more added on the cliffs scene) - They came from the The King's Own Scottish Borderers in Edinburgh. The extra on the cliffs was probably not from there as he had a beard. 18 schoolboys on green round Maypole - 16 (18*) kids from the Douglas Ewart High School, Newton Stewart. Included Steve McHarg (age 14), Michael Conway (Lives in Edinburgh. Has written for Punch and other newspapers.), Garry Da Prato (age 13 or 14) - remembers rehearsals in the gym, Brian Marshall, Andy Kilpatrick, Ian Paterson (Some of these names are from the "Douglas Ewart high school pupils past & present" Facebook page.) William MacGowan (Nuada #1). William Lindsay (now a butcher in Creetown.) Also Billy McGowan. Twenty 13 year-old girls for Harvest Festival photographs (13 hired) - from the Douglas Ewart High School, Newton Stewart, class of 1976. Kathryn Soriani was a model but her pic was possibly not used and is not seen in the movie according to her. Wendy McLaughlan was used. Catherine McEwan was also possibly used. (Some info from the "Creetown Now and Then" Facebook page, others from a Wicker Man Facebook page.) (For the photographs Howie looks at in the darkroom.) A dozen islanders looking at the bone of an animal* Half a down islanders throwing white stones into a fire* Man in bull hide and four other men* Elderly woman on ground wrapped in a blanket and a dozen onlookers.* 18 schoolgirls in classroom and at stones*. (11 are seen in the schoolhouse, 12 in the fire dance.) Same as the fire dancers? See that listing. Kids carrying "death" out of the village - Drummore Primary School kids were used for this. Two groups were made. Only one made it into the film. That group had: Kirsty McColm (holding the baby doll), Gerald McSkimming (behind her), maybe 10 altogether? (probably = Half a dozen singing village children*) The other group had: Fiona Downes, (more to come hopefully for each.) Also about 10 in it. They had the lines: "We carry life (or was it summer?) into the village." Three Jacks-In-The-Green* - One is seen in the cart with Holly dressed as a hare in the procession Musicians* (Hornpipes, Three-holed whistles, bagpipes, drums, fiddles, tambourines) - None are seen in the movie besides the bagpiper who is seen in the procession, courtyard and chop chop scenes. The above-mentioned musicians are also on the soundtrack. The brass band in the procession, courtyard and final scenes were from the Redford Infantry Barracks in Edinburgh, as were the sword dancers. They went on to form a band called Beirut after the movie. Two old women and twelve year old child with hare mask* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script. Middle-aged man in a house* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script Three girls aged 10-13 in window of house* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script. Ended up as two: Fay Macaskill and Caroline Maclennan. Mother of girls in window* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script A dozen assorted householders with their masked children* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script Half a dozen women in the hairdressing salon in front of basins Two women in hairdressing shop under driers* A very old woman* (Dead) John Morton, (Alive) Louise McLaren (The woman in the coffin was from Stranraer according to Olive Mcdonald, seamstress.) A young man blowing a ram's horn* (Bruce White) (Broome does this in all versions) Four male flambeaux carriers* A crowd of about 100 male islanders* (Included as noted here and: Jack Maltman (an art teacher at Douglas Ewart High School. He is the old man with glasses to the right of Howie seen in this shot. OM) A crowd of about 100 female islanders* (Included as noted here and: - to be added) Young man on a horse seen in pan of Harbour St, Plockton after Howie lands. Known Extras Andy Bays - In the Green Man in a red shirt, procession, beach and cliffs in a purple shirt. Also in scene where Oak is wrestling in the Green Man but that scene isn't in any version. (See missing scenes pics.) Amanda Sunderland's father Mark sat at the bar. (Also was an antler man as was her two uncles, Ian and Harry.) Jim McDowell, from Creetown, driver for crew and equipment and in final scene. Was working at Corvisel Dairies. got taken to the Kirroughtree for a meal. Was in final scene but says he was cut out of other shorter versions (all versions have the same final scenes...) GG, 12/25/98 Many of the female staff at Lochinch were used as extras, including the chambermaid, assistant chambermaid, daytime cooks, stable girls and others. (Nuada #3, What the Butler Saw) Frank Kirk - rowed boat carrying Howie ashore on mainland/in Stranraer (scene cut from movie but have still pic.) Betty Dickson was in various crowd scenes and is seated in the hairdressing salon. Her husband was in the scene outside the courtyard and sat on the Tolbooth steps. (Additionally they shot his shadow but that was cut.) Her daughter was in the Chop Chop scene. (Nuada #1) Rhoda Macleod - girl who falls out of the closet! (Shot in Plockton.) Sandra Macdonald - woman at spinning wheel when Howie searches houses and sees the ship from her window. Her house was next to the "thatched cottage" off Cooper St. in Plockton. Annie Findlay - the woman who looked of the window as Howie arrived. (Lived in Creetown.) Alistair/Alisdair Mackay and Iain Mackenzie in a cut or unshot scene in Plockton. Alistair played jews harp and Iain was riding his bike. (Mary Gollan, 3/13/17) Martin Colerdige was head gardener/curator at Logan at the time and is seen tending a plant as Lord Summerisle and Howie walk behind him (in this shot.) Fred Wood - congregant in the church scene, has a beard, big ears and wearing a skinny tie. (Credit: Joe Wawrzyniak) Pauline Chamberlain - congregant in the church scene, the brunette on the right in the front row with shoulder length hair wearing a dress. (Credit: Joe Wawrzyniak) Juba Kennerley - congregant in the church scene, an old guy in a back row wearing glasses along with a black tie and a black suit. (Credit: Joe Wawrzyniak) Aileen Lewis - in crowd on the cliffs. (Credit: Joe Wawrzyniak) Lewis Alexander - in crown on cliffs. (Aileen Lewis's husband!) (Credit: Joe Wawrzyniak) Stand-ins Ian Manners for Mr Woodward Peter Cairnes for Mr Woodward Helen Wallace for Miss Ekland David Teather for Mr Lee (Peter Shaffer for Punch) Jane Jackson - "blocked" Willow's dance Crew Directed by Robin Hardy (Bio, another) Writing credits Anthony Shaffer (screenplay). He also does a cameo in the crowd scene by the cliffs and can be seen near the end where Howie says "They'll come looking for me." wearing a brown sport coat and green turtle-neck. (screencap) An article about him more than 25 years after the film came out. Produced by Peter Snell Original Music by [http://twm.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Giovanni_-_musician_and_composer Paul Giovann''i] (Also seen singing in the pub. Screencap) Cinematography by ''Harry Waxman (director of photography) Film Editing by Eric Boyd-Perkins Casting by Maggie Cartier Art Direction by Seamus Flannery Costume Design by Sue Yelland Makeup Department Jan Dorman .... hairdresser W.T. Partleton .... make-up (as Billy Partleton) John Weber (on Call Sheet 11/3 #1 as well as unit list) assistant makeup 2nd Assistant Director - David Munro 3rd Assistant Director - Victor Smith Production Accountant - Ernie Shepherd Cashier - Jack Hawtree Projectionist - Denys Moore Production Management Mike Gowans .... unit manager Ted Morley .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Jake Wright .... assistant director Brian W. Cook .... second assistant director (uncredited) Vic Smith .... third assistant director (uncredited) Art Department Richard Rambaut .... assistant art director (uncredited) Keith Pain draughtsman Ken Court Set Dresser Sound Department Robin Gregory .... sound mixer Bob Jones .... sound Vernon Messenger .... sound editor Jack Davies Boom operator Peter Myers sound camera operator George Widdows Sound maintenance Camera and Electrical Department Peter Allwork .... photography: second unit, cameraman/operator Pat Davis - Focus (second unit) John Brown .... still photographer aks stillsman James Devis .... camera operator (as Jimmy Devis) Mike Drew .... focus puller Chris Pinnock .... second assistant camera (uncredited) Ken Worringham .... clappers /loader Roy Davidson Camera Grip Costume and Wardrobe Department Masada Wilmot .... wardrobe supervisor (Also did that on The Prisoner.) Marina Drecker - assistant in the costume department, Call Sheet 11/3 #2). Signed her name as Marina Van-Okker for Raye Brown's autograph collection. Olive Mcdonald - seamstress. (Her daughter Raye, also visited the set.) Nuada #2 Editorial Department Dennis Whitehouse .... 1st assistant editor Don Coutts and John Foster - 2nd assistant editors Vernon Messenger dubbing editor R Burge and D Fisher 1st assistant dubbing editors Kit Davis assistant dubbing editor J Groom track layer Music Department Gary Carpenter .... associate musical director Magnet .... music performers Other crew Beryl Harvey .... production secretary Stuart Hopps .... choreographer (as Stewart Hopps) Choreographed the sword dancers. Cilento choreographed the Fire Dance. Jill Quertier - production buyer Frank Law .... publicist Susanna Merry .... continuity (as Sue Merry) Jilda Smith .... location manager Fred Bennet ... construction manager. In addition to his work on set, he loaded up and drove to Cannes the Wicker Man that was sent there, paying for that himself. (Brown). Ernie Blake is on another list as the construction manager. Craig Miller .... marketing consultant (uncredited) Annie Ross .... dubbing voice: Britt Ekland (uncredited) Firemen at the Wicker Man - William (Billy) Lyons (says there were 4). 2 Whithorn firemen Sandy Petrie, Fire Officer at Newton Stewart and Retained Fireman Elliot Robb. Deirdre Murray - on-set nurse who repaired Woodward's broken toe. (Brown) Peg Cutland - on-set nurse who also tended to Woodward's toe (that got broken on the beach, she says...) She also bandaged the hand of the woman in the coffin and was a grave waterer (probably the older woman in that scene)! Tommy McShane - helped procure animals. Michael Fisher, FW Clark, Peter Cull and Trevor Mills - carpenters Walter Cusack and Alf Wing - painters William Lowen - Rigger L R Hoiwell - Rigger James Savery - Stagehand Walter Cusack - painter Alf Wing - painter John Hills - construction stagehand H.A.G. Southall - construction stagehand "Most of the farm animals were supplied by the Christies of Glasserton Bank Farm, otherwise known as Cherry Valley (Just outside Whithorn). The goat (named Touchwood) was supplied by the Vances of Common Park, again just outside Whithorn. I would imagine the Clydesale horse would be supplied by Hugh Ramsay of Millisle Farm, Garlieston (About 5 miles from Whithorn)." - Phil Heslop. See this pic for a list of animals used in what one would assume is the final scene. The boy who was 7 or 8 at the time who got the frog is seen in the BBC Scotland documentary The Ex:S (The Wicker Man) at 9:53. His name isn't given. Mr Love (Stranraer 3284) provided the pony and trap. Archie Taylor provided files and such stationery for the registrar's office. Keeley Hire (Film and Television) Ltd built the Wicker men. Seymour Transport, Whitehaven provided the cherry picker used for the film crew at Burrowhead. LocationStudios, London provided the double decker editing van/costume storage van.